


everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

by usoverlooked



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting William Winger, they drive and end up on the outskirts of Denver. Britta doesn't talk the whole way there. (also summaries are hard whatever man)</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

**Author's Note:**

> So we have no idea where these two went post-meeting William Winger. I felt the need to fill in the gap there.

They drive around for nearly three hours. It’s like if they go anywhere they both know – inherently almost – what will happen. So instead they drive and end up on the outskirts of Denver. There’s a bar on the end of the next block and Jeff heads for it. When they pull up though, he finds his mouth dried. It’s the most pathetic thing he can think of – ending this night drinking in some nameless bar that’s still open at five in the morning. He stalls for a moment, trying to come up with an alternative, before Britta mentions she knows a breakfast diner not too far away. She rattles off the address, explains the main street he needs to find, then falls back into the silence.

The quiet has accompanied them the whole way there. It’s the unspoken third party to this – the unbreakable thing that scares them both. The fact is, he wishes she would talk. Jeff wishes more than ever for her to blather on about saving the whales or how corrupt Wall Street is. Because that’d be simpler, such an easy substitute to being left with his thoughts. They pull up to the diner and she hops out, so fast that he starts to wonder if she’s doing it consciously. If she’s trying to close him out, get away from him. It’d make sense.

“I can take you home,” he says, leaning between the car door and its frame. She looks at him in surprise, as if the very idea had never occurred to her. “C’mon, Britta. If this whole thing has freaked you out, it’s not a big deal. I won’t even give you shit for-“

“I’m giving you space,” she interrupts. Realizing he was mid-sentence, she opens and closes her mouth, as if wishing that she could retract the comment. Britta swallows, pushing her hair back with her palm – the way she always does when she’s nervous, Jeff thinks absently. “I’m screwing this up, aren’t I? I’m sorry, Jeff, you’re… Maybe you should’ve gotten a real ther-“

“Just don’t,” Jeff pinches the bridge of his nose.  “You are a real therapist. Look, I couldn’t have done this without you. So stop doubting yourself and just…”

Jeff pauses. He wants to add more, to tell her that if she doesn’t start talking he’ll do something incredibly stupid. If she doesn’t distract him, he’ll distract them both and Troy’s his friend and he doesn’t want to ruin that. But he’s faced too many of his demons already so he keeps mum.

“Can we just get some breakfast and argue about Canadian alt-rock bands?” He manages, voice quavering embarrassingly on the middle.

“We can do whatever you need,” Britta replies, not a hint of innuendo in her voice. It hurts, the fact that she doesn’t even see it when his mind goes there automatically. But there’s Troy and Annie and two years and their egos all lying between them so maybe she’s buried it. Jeff smiles wryly, pushes it all to the back of his mind.

“I want breakfast, and I want you to not give me any shit for getting bacon,” Jeff says. Britta shrugs.

“I’ll let the google search of ‘pig farms’ make the argument for me,” Britta answers, half-joking, half not.

Afterwards, they drive to Greendale, bleary-eyed and sleepy. Britta talks his ear off about NPR the whole way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT I KNOW SORRY. But thanks to Kate (easternepiphany) for prompting ""i was wrong, i think you'll be a very good therapist" because I needed to write a little something tonight. Thoughts are welcomed.


End file.
